Shouted Secrets
by M.Koffe
Summary: Tim is trying his best to keep his family from falling apart, but doing so is more than exhausting. Conner both supports and loves him, helping in anyway he can. Crashes AU.


**This is apart of my Crashes/How it Happened AU. I figured it would be a good idea to see how Tim and Kon are dealing with everything. It has been a long time since I've written any TimKon, so I tried. XD Anyway, I hope everyone likes it and thank you.**

* * *

When Tim's family is hurting he is always there to try and rebuild what has fallen. He stays strong and acts like he is not in emotional or physical pain. Even if he feels like crap, and all he can offer his companions are hopeful words when their really is no hope. Tim appears strong when he needs to be.

However sometimes he is the one that needs someone there with him. To support him.

Kon knows this best. He was aware of most of what was going on. The whole issue with Jason shooting Dick, which was causing more than usual family drama. Of course Tim never tells him the whole story, only what he feels that Kon should know. Kon does not mind, and he understands that Tim needs his secrets.

The first cold front of the season rolled in that night. It was a lot more pleasant outside than it had been the past few months. He stepped out of his vehicle, welcomed by the cool breeze dancing through his hair. He stood outside for a few minutes, hoping that he had made the right choice by leaving Jason with Bruce back at the hospital. Hopefully, the sudden cold front was a good omen.

Tim dragged his feet up each stair. His legs felt heavy, and he wanted nothing more than to lie in his bed. His shoulder throbbed, and his head ached. The only thing keeping him going up the gentile incline of steps was the thought of being able to lay down in his bed.

He was not expecting to see Kon standing in the hallway holding a bouquet of flowers when he opened the door.

"Kon!" at first he was taken by surprise, but that feeling melted away to relief as he noticed the soft expression in his lover's eyes, and the flowers in his hands. "Are those for me?"

"Yeah!" Kon grinned playfully, he was trying to ignite the spark that was withering away in his boyfriend's eyes. "Here!" he handed over the flowers and swooped Tim into his arms.

Kon hated seeing Tim look so out of it, and he always tried his best to make him feel better.

"Whoa." Tim let out a soft laugh as he felt his feet leave the floor. Whenever he was around Kon, he always felt more alive. Even though he was ready to drop, he was happy that Kon was there. He needed him.

Tim practically melted into Kon's chest. He felt his body relax, and his heartbeat slow. Kon knew that Tim was hurt, and he was doing his best not to move him too much. His flight was slow, and placid. One he reached the bedroom he paused and noted, "You feel a little warm," Kon set Tim down on the bed, and pressed the back of his head on his forehead, "Yeah, feels like you might have a low fever."

"I'll be fine Kon." Tim protested, wincing as his shoulder touched the bed.

In front of his family, Tim never let them know how much agony he was in or how exhausted he was. He did not want them to worry. In front of Kon, all of his walls came down and he could be as tired as he needed too. "I'll go get some medication, and make you some something to eat."

Kon went into the kitchen and turned on the stove. He had seen Tim cook enough times to know exactly how he likes his food and how to make it. He placed two pots, each with boiling water. One for tea and one for Ramen noodles.

Tim does not really eat Ramen, because they have no nutrition in them. However, he buys them, just in case he does not have time to make a good meal or he just does not feel like making an effort to cook. As he was waiting for the water to boil, he listened to the even beats of Tim's heart and his calm breaths from the other room.

He could tell Tim was fading into what would be a light sleep. Tim's shoulder was irritating him enough so that he would not be able to fall into a nice enough sleep without some sort of painkiller assisting him. However, Kon did not want to go in the bedroom and wait in there for the food to finish cooking. Kon knew that Tim occasionally needs to be alone. He needed time to himself at that moment.

Once the food and tea were ready, Kon carried them into the bedroom and set them on the nightstand. He then went to go get the painkillers and with the back of his head caressing the side of Tim's face, he woke him up, "I don't mean to wake you, but you need to take these."

Tim opened his eyes halfway, and with his left hand reached out and took the pills.

"I'll be honest, when you told me Jason shot you I was about ready to kill him." Kon revealed. He remembered when he first found out that Tim had been shot. He was sleeping but when he woke up at five in the morning, he noticed he had received three phone calls in the last thirty minutes. Panic flooded into him when he realized that all the calls were from Tim.

"It wasn't his fault." Tim defended his brother, he took the cup of Ramen in his hand, and stared into the cup.

"I know, but he hurt you." Kon kissed Tim on the forehead.

"Trust me, he's hurting a lot more than I am."

Kon moved down to the foot of the bed and began untying Tim's shoes and pulling them off. Tim's feet never really smelled bad, and his nails were clean. Once each shoe was off, Kon began to rub feet.

Tim smiled, "Kon, you don't have too." he admitted.

"I know, but I want too." Kon continued to massage Tim's feet. "So, when do you plan on telling everyone?"

"Everyone about -" It took a moment, but then Tim knew what Kon was talking about. "Our engagement! Oh crap, with everything that has been going on I completely for-"

"It's okay," Kon smiled reassuringly, as he continued to massage Tim's feet. "You know, it might be a good idea to keep it a secret for a while. At least until everything calms down."

"Have you told anyone?"

"No."

"Maybe we should wear our engagement rings in public and see what happens." Tim suggested. They had both decided to have an engagement ring, but since the rings had recently been purchased, neither was wearing them.

"Good idea," Kon stood up and walked over to the nightstand. He opened one the first drawer and pulled out a small velvet box. Inside the box were two silver bands, the smaller one was for Tim. "Let me see your hand."

Tim set the noodles down, a few inches away from the lamp. He held out his arm, allowing Conner to slide the ring on the correct finger of his left hand. "It looks good on you." he complemented.

Tim stared down at the ring hugging his finger. He blushed lightly, and felt a smile roll on his face. Never in a million years, would he have ever guessed he would be wearing an engagement ring that bound him to, of all people, Conner Kent. Even when the started dating, he never believed they would ever get that far in their relationship.

He never thought anyone would ever love him enough to want to marry him.

Kon put his ring on, and went back to rubbing Tim's feet.

"I love you, Kon." Tim said suddenly, unsuccessfully holding back a yawn.

Conner gazed up, his eyes lingering on Tim, "I love you too." he crawled over to the part of the bed where Tim was, and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. "Right now, I think you need some sleep, when was the last time you had more than two hours?"

"I don't know." Tim admitted, setting his head on the base of Kon's neck. He could feel Kon's penis poking playfully against his bottom. He was to tired for sex, he only wanted to sleep.

"I'm not letting go of you," Conner stated, "Until you fall asleep." he threatened.

Tim set his left hand on Kon's, which was resting against his hip, "Sounds good..." he trailed off, finally feeling comfortable enough to go to sleep.


End file.
